Austin & Ally's Big Time: Song Writer
by xXx-TheWayToDawn-xXx
Summary: Maxine has been with the guy's for a year and a half, they all are enjoying their time and music together. Maxine and the guy's have to write their own songs for the band. But Maxine cannot write a song and can't think of anything. She needs to travel to Miami, Florida by herself to visit Ally Dawson for song writing lesson's. But she soon discover's she could've done it all along.
1. Chapter 1

I am sitting on the lawn chair at the pool, tapping my feet to my tunes that are on my MP3 player, with my earphones in my ear's, with my eye's closed. Feeling the warm sun light on my skin and the beautiful breeze. In the middle of summer this is pretty great weather, I loved it. "Max." I hear a muffle voice of my nickname over my music. Max is just a nickname the guys gave me, my real name is Maxine. They thought it'd be more fun to call me Max.

I ignored it for a few moments, so I could enjoy the last part of the song. "Max." I hear the muffled voice again, but now there is a poke on my shoulder. P_robably Carlos trying to poor a bucket of the pool water on top of me again. _I thought to myself  
_"1, 2, 3 I disappear. Comin' right back, so stay right here. Ain't no second guessin' girl, I'm impressive girl. It's just an Illusion."_

After the last part of the song, I clicked on my MP3 to stop the music and removed the ear phones, I opened my eye's and took off my sunglasses. "Yeah, what is it?" I asked as I sat up and looked at who ever was saying my name, it is Kendall.  
"Hey, Gustavo wants us at the studio by 3:00." Kendall informs me.  
"Okay, cool." I said, repeating the time in my head so I could remember. I lay back down on the chair, I figured it was around 2:15 at latest.  
"Um… aren't you coming?" Kendall asked as he pushed himself up.  
"In a little bit. Why?" I asked confusingly, putting the sunglasses back on.  
"It's 2:40." Kendall said with his eyebrows raised.  
I quickly took off the sunglasses and shook my head, then jumped up off my lawn chair. "Why didn't you tell me that?!" I asked angrily and thumped the back of Kendall's head. Kendall just shrugged in response. I grabbed my towel and pool bag, then walked with Kendall to the elevator.

"Hey Max!" Camille said waving at me.  
"Hi Camille." I said, adjusting the pool bag strap onto my shoulder to make it more comfortable.  
"Watcha guy's up too?" Camille asked, she has her swimsuit on. Obviously she's gonna go swimming in the pool.  
"We have to go to the studio." Kendall responded.  
"Oh, well, you guy's have fun." Camille said and quickly walked to the pool. Kendall and I continued to the elevator.

"So, how's that song comin'?" Kendall asked as we enter the elevator.  
"Not good, I can't seem to write the song. I don't even know what or how to write it." I said aggravatingly as I push the button for our floor, and the elevator doors close.  
"Well, I can help you write the song, or one of the guys." Kendall suggested.  
"Nah, I'm fine. I'll come up with something." I confidentially say, but I'm not sure if I actually meant it. The elevator door's open, Kendall and I exit and walk towards 'The Crib' (this is what we call our home.)

As we entered The Crib, Logan was arguing with Carlos about messing with his… well I don't know, his nerd stuff I guess. "I did not!" Carlos said with his head held high.  
"Yeah you did, it was specifically right HERE!" Logan said, his eye's with fury.  
"No – it – wasn't!" Carlos said imitating Logan's voice, folding his arms like an angry little child.  
I chuckled and grabbed the binder out of Logan's hand before he could say anything. "Hey!" Logan said turning to me. I nicely placed it where it should be and walked to Katie's and my bedroom.  
"Now it's solved." I say with a grin before I walk down the hallway. As I enter my room I throw my bag on my bed and flicked my feet up to send the shoes flying to the foot of my bed. "Hi Katie." I say as I see Katie reading a book on her bed.  
"Hey." Katie said, not taking her eye's off the book.  
"Good book?" I asked placing my sunglasses on my dresser.  
"Huh? Oh yeah it is." Katie said completely absorbed into the book.

I grab a turquoise shirt, my black jean jacket, and my blue jeans. "Going somewhere?" Katie asked over her book.  
"Yup." I reply with a nod, I then enter our bathroom to change. I come out with my medium light brown hair pull up in a pony-tail and the clothes I have chosen to wear. "Gustavo called us to the Studio." I continued our conversation from before, Katie nodded. "I'll see you later." I exited the room grabbing my phone, Katie waved over her book and quickly place her hand back on the book.

I shut the door and walked to the living room. "Ready to go?" I asked looking to see if all the guy's were there, nope James is still in his room. Probably combing his hair like crazy again.  
"No, James is still in the room." Carlos said spinning his helmet then placing it on top of his head. I nodded as I looked towards the hall.  
"What time is it?" I asked afraid of being late. Gustavo get's insanely angry if we're late.  
"2:52, JAMES!" Kendall said glancing at his watch and shouting for James.  
"One minute!" James shouted from the hall. I grunted and walked down the hall. I banged on the door with my fist, and I made it louder and louder, I knew this was going to annoy him after a while. Finally James opened the door. "Alright I'm coming."

Even though I've been with them for a year and a half, I still have a butterfly feeling in my stomach when I see him. But it's starting to fade over the months, I kind of ignore it now, I'm not letting my feelings get in my way of having a best friend. James smiled, which for some reason today, made my stomach do a flip. I cleared my throat and said. "You comin'?"  
"Yeah." James answered, him and I both walked down the hall.  
"It's about time!" Logan said with a nervous laugh.  
"Alright let's go guy's." Kendall said. We said bye to Mrs. Knight and left the Crib.

"So, what does Gustavo want?" I asked, we're nearly there now. But I have just realized I didn't know what Gustavo wanted.  
"We don't know." Carlos said shrugging and kicking a rock.  
"He just said be here by three." James finished.  
"Just short and to the point, huh?" I asked putting my hand in my pocket. It's hot outside now, but I like putting my pants on and my jean jacket. I rolled up my sleeve of the jacket halfway up my arm. The boy's nodded, for some reason without talking, we started a game by kicking stones on the ground as far as we can. Being with the boy's has changed me, but I think in a good way, I love challenging them every now and then with random things.

We made it to the front doors of Rocque Records, James opened the door and held it open for me and the guys. "Finally you dog's made it here!" Gustavo said angrily, for some reason Griffin was there today. _Oh great… what did we do now? _I thought. "You are five minutes late."  
"Well at least we're here." I said plainly.  
"Okay, I'm not gonna argue. Maxine, did you finish your song yet?" Gustavo asked. I started looking down doing thumb wars with my thumbs and tapping one foot, I stopped and looked up at Gustavo. "So, you haven't finished the song?" Gustavo asked, I shake my head. "Have you even started it?" I shake my head again.  
"I haven't even put down one word." I say, now feeling a little embarrassed.  
"Why haven't you worked on it yet?" Gustavo asked.  
"Well, because… I… Uh…" I say hesitatingly, I'm afraid he's gonna burst.

"Why haven't you worked on it?" Gustavo repeated angrily.  
"Cause I don't know how!" I blurted out not able to stop myself. "And I can't think of anything!"  
"Well, I guess that means my guess was right." Griffin said cutting in. "Gustavo, she needs to see a professional song writer. A great song writer that is around her age. And I know just the person."  
"Who?" I asked eagerly, finally I might be able to write a song, my own song!  
"Her name is Ally Dawson." Griffin said. "She is based in Miami, Florida. She write's songs for-"  
"For Austin Moon!" I cut in, I knew exactly who Ally Dawson is. She's a fantastic song writer, and I'd love to be taught by her. I'm also a big fan of the singer she write's songs for, Austin Moon is very talented, and very cute.

"Yes, obviously you know who she works with." Griffin said, he seems to be a little annoyed that I cut in.  
"Is she gonna come here? To Hollywood? To teach me?" I asked excitedly. The guy's looked at me confusingly, but I ignored it.  
"Actually… no." Griffin answered.  
"Oh… well over the internet then?" I asked, a little less excited.  
"No. You're going to Miami for ten weeks to learn from her." Griffin responded.  
"Wait…" I say confusingly, my heart sank.  
"WHAT?!" Me and the guy's asked simultaneously, with the same shock, anger, and sadness in our voices.  
"She is leaving this Saturday to Miami to learn how to write a song." Griffin says coldly.  
"Song writing isn't that important… I'll just… can't I just learn from Gustavo?" I asked, I don't want to leave the guy's. It'll be weird to not be around them, and I'd feel extremely homesick.

"Song writing is more important than you think." Griffin said. "And I want to see you write a song, I know you can." _Wow… Griffin never really compliments anyone. He mostly compliments himself. Probably trying to get me to leave easily. _I thought.  
"But- but… what about the guys? Our dancing? Our music? Our Album?" I asked all these questions fast.  
"They'll be put on hold for a little while. Think of it as some kind of vacation you all deserve." Griffin said, putting excitement in his voice.  
"Yeah, but it's a vacation without Max." James said unexpectedly.  
"That's not a fun vacation." Carlos said with a frown. _Wow, these guy's really care about me. _I thought to myself in surprise.  
"Just pretend she's there." Griffin said, I was pretty mad but sad. I wasn't even excited. "And there's always video chatting."  
"Alright, well I guess it's settled." Kelly said cutting in and acting excited.  
"Now when is it exactly that I'm leaving?" I asked glancing at the guy's. They didn't look happy.

"This Saturday at 8:30." Griffin said sternly. "Alright well, I've got some things to do. Have a safe trip!" With that said he left.  
"Alright let's go record a song!" Kelly said, trying to cheer us up. We nodded and followed Gustavo and Kelly to the recording booth. We got into the booth, James and I shared a mic as always, Kendall and Logan shared a mic, and Carlos had is own today.  
"So we're gonna sing… If I Ruled The World." Gustavo said over the speaker. "Now sing!"

The music started and everyone got ready to sing, we put our headsets on. I started tapping my foot and tapping my hand on my leg, getting into the beat. "_If I ruled the world, I'd throw all money in the air like confetti." _Kendall and I quickly sang our part of the song. "_If I ruled the world every house got a DJ and a backyard party. And I'll break all the borders down, when I shake the ground." _Kendall sang on his own this time.  
I breathed in some air with James and we both sang. "_If I ruled the world I'd dream out loud…" _

Then all of joined in the song. "_So everybody get up, up out of your seats. Kick off your shoes like your down at the beach and jump up, up, up on the beat singing Aye- oh, aye-oh, aye-oh! Up, up, out of your seats, be who you are love is all you need. All of us Geeks, Freaks, and wannabe's singing Aye-oh! If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it, give it all to you! If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it, give it all to you!"_

By now all of us were moving with the beat, tapping our feet and hands. Smiling and really getting into it. Music always made us feel better. "_If you were my girl, you'd never have to worry about another thing, no." _Logan now taking the lead. "_Cause I'd rule the world and you'd be right next to me running this show. We'd throw every rule in the book out and bring down the house."  
_James took in a deep breath and sang. "_If you were my girl-_" now it was my turn to sing with him. "_we'd dream out loud…_" We finished together, for some reason James was looking at me when he sang it. I logged that out of my mind and kept going with the song.

"_So everybody get up, up out of your seats. Kick off your shows like you're down at the beach and jump up, up, up on the beat singing aye-oh, aye-oh, aye-oh!" _We all sang together. _"Up, up, out of your seat, be who you are love is all you need. All of us geeks, freak , and wannabe's singing Aye-oh! If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it, give it all to you, give it, give it, give it all to you! I would give it, give it, give it all to you, I would give it, give it, give it all to you!"  
"Ohhh, woahhh… If I ruled the world…" _Logan sang solo for a moment. Then we all jumped in. "_So everybody get up, up out of your seats. Kick off your shows like you're down at the beach and jump up, up, up on the beat singing aye-oh, aye-oh, aye-oh! __Up, up, out of your seat, be who you are love is all you need. All of us geeks, freak , and wannabe's singing Aye-oh!"  
"If I ruled the world!" _James sung solo for a second, then we jumped in again. "_I would give it, give it, give it all to you! G__ive it, give it, give it all to you!_ (If I ruled the world!) I would give it, give it, give it all to you. _G__ive it, give it, give it all to you!_ (If I ruled the world!) I would give it, give it, give it all to you. _G__ive it, give it, give it all to you!_ (If I ruled the world!) I would give it, give it, give it all to you. _G__ive it, give it, give it all to you!_ (If I ruled the world!) I would give it, give it, give it all to you. _G__ive it, give it, give it all to you!_ If I ruled the World!"

We finished and we all smiled and gave each other high fives. "That was great guy's!" Kelly said over the speakers. I sigh heavenly. We sang a few more songs afterwards like: Halfway There, I Know You Know, and Nothing Even Matters. We had a good time, but were quickly reminded of what's gonna happen this Saturday, which is in two days.  
This is just great… I'm gonna have to start packing tonight. I don't really like packing but I've gotta have clothes and a toothbrush. Not like I really want to go on this trip anyway. "This sucks." James said kicking a rock hard out of his path.  
"What?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.  
"We're gonna be spending the whole summer without you." James said not looking at me.  
"I know… It does suck." I said with a sigh. "To bad you guy's can't tag along." I said with a frown.  
Logan's eye's widened. "Maybe we can go." He said. "Why don't we just ask Griffin?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't he let you guy's come?" I ask, seeing no flaws to the idea.

We gave Griffin a call two hours later, man was I wrong. There is only one flaw… Griffin. He said no, no matter what we said to him. Even though I was upset, I still had to pack. "Spending a whole summer without the guys?" I say to myself angrily as I packed a duffel bag. "This is ridiculous… and-and unfair! Why can't they go with me? It's not like it's a huge problem! And-"  
"Man you sure talk to yourself a lot when you're mad." Katie's voice rang up, I jumped and turned around.  
"Hey Katie…" I said miserably.  
"You taking this a lot harder than you should." Katie said sitting next to my duffel bag on my bed. "It's not like it's six months or something."  
"Yeah… but-" I say but get quickly interrupted.  
"Are you sure you aren't mad just because you can't spend time with your crush?" Katie asked.  
"Okay smart girl, who's my crush?" I asked tauntingly as I stuffed a shirt in my bag and went back to the dresser.

"Your crush on James." Katie said, my whole body froze, my eye's widened with surprise.  
"I-is it that obvious?" I asked embarrassingly, my cheeks bright red. I didn't dare to look at her, I just pushed my hair like a curtain over my face so I couldn't see Katie.  
"Um… yeah!" Katie says with a bit of a laugh.  
"Just keep it down… Please!" I said looking at her sincerely.  
"I'm not gonna tell him." Katie said laughing at me as I was freaking out about the whole situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning I woke up to the smell of… bacon! I quickly got up and showered, I really wanted the bacon before the guys got to it. When I came out of the shower I wore my purple t-shirt with a heart design on the bottom right corner, my regular blue jean pants on, and my black converts. "Morning Mrs. Knight." I say as I enter the kitchen.

"Good morning, Maxine." Mrs. Knight says flipping an egg in the pan.  
"Would you like help with anything?" I asked eager to eat. I see pancake batter ready to be cooked, bread by the toaster, bacon in a pan on the stove cooking, and a carton of eggs.  
"Sure, can you please get the pancakes started for me?" Mrs. Knight says checking the bacon.  
"Okay I'm on it." I say picking up the bowl of pancake batter. I pour three medium-sized circles of the pancake batter into the pan and grab the spatula. "So, how are you, Mrs. Knight?"  
"I'm doing okay. How are you?" She says as she turns the bacon over and walks over to the pan of eggs with a plate in her hand.

"I'm okay. Those egg's look good." I say watching her putting some eggs on a plate.  
"Mmm, they smell good too." Mrs. Knight says taking in a deep breath. She looks at me and the look of concern is on her face. "What's wrong honey?"  
"Oh, nothing. I'm fine." I say flipping the pancakes carefully.  
"You look like your sad." She says cracking another egg into the pan.  
"I'm just a little bummed that I'm not gonna be able to spend the summer with the guys." I say with a sigh, staring at the pancakes.  
"Don't be sad. Hey, maybe you and the guys can go to the beach. Or the skate park." Mrs. Knight says with a smile as she places the bacon onto a plate.

"Hmm… I would like that." I say feeling a bit better. On the bright side there'll be two weeks of summer vacation when I get back, but when I get back I might have to work hard with the guys again.  
"Hey guy's, do you smell that?" I hear Carlos' voice from the hall.  
"You're burning the pancakes honey." Mrs. Knight says taking the pan of pancakes off the stove and shoveling the pancakes onto a separate plate.  
"Oh, sorry." I say with a frown.  
"Yeah, its smell like bacon!" I hear James say with excitement in his voice. I then hear wrestling of them pushing stuff aside and fighting their way to the door. I hear the door open and the guy's running down the hall. They enter the dinning room their hair a mess, in there t-shirts or their tank tops, with their night shorts or… boxer's.

"Morning guys…" I say laughing a little. James and Kendall both run back in the hall and grab their shorts. _Well… that was… interesting… _I thought, feeling a little awkward.  
"Morning, Max!" Logan and Carlos say walking in the kitchen.  
"Hey, Logan, will you please help me cook the toast?" Mrs. Knight asked pouring pancakes into the pan.  
"Yeah sure." Logan said putting the bread into the toaster.  
"Can you flip the eggs, Maxine?" Mrs. Knight asked, putting more bacon in a pan.  
"Yeah sure." I say walking over to the pan and flipping the eggs. Carlos opens the fridge and grabs the milk and orange juice, then places it onto our dinning table.

"Morning!" Kendall and James say walking into the room with their shorts on this time.  
"Morning." I say sneaking in two bacon strips.  
"Kendall, can you take over the pancakes?" Mrs. Knight ask's, seeing the pancakes starting to bubble. Since she is still putting bacon on the pan she can't go over to the pancakes and flip them. Carlos opens a cabinet, grabs some cups and places them onto the table.  
"Yeah." Kendall said walking over to the stove. Feeling a little claustrophobic I make my way out of the kitchen biting into one of the bacon strips I sneaked.  
"Ooh that looks good." James said looking at the bacon. I quietly placed a bacon strip in his hand. "Oh, thanks!" He says with a smile and bites into the bacon. "Mm crunchy."

"You're hair is a mess." I said after biting into a piece of bacon.  
"Yeah, I know." He said trying to flatten his hair with his hand, it flattened for a second then snapped back up.  
I notice the eggs are done and quickly walk over to the pan and shovel them onto the plate of eggs. "Is this enough eggs?" I ask.  
"Yeah that should be enough." Mrs. Knight says looking over. "Just put them on the table."  
"Okay." I nodded and placed them on the table. "Need anymore help?" I ask.  
"Um… actually. James, honey, can you put some plates on the table?" She says turning the bacon. James nod's and quickly puts the last bit of bacon I gave him into his mouth.

"Done with the toast!" Logan says buttering the last toast.  
"Okay, put it on the table dear." Mrs. Knight says checking the pancakes that Kendall is making. Logan walk over to the table and places the plate of toast onto the table. James walks to the table and places the plate on it.  
"Carlos, grab some silverware please." Mrs. Knight says to Carlos as he's just sitting at the table waiting eagerly for gets up and grabs silverware and quickly places it on the table.  
"We're missing syrup and jam." I say looking at the table. "I'm getting the jam and syrup." I walk into the kitchen accidentally bumping into Kendall's arm. "Oops, sorry Kendall."

Kendall looks back. "It's alright." He says then flips the pancakes. Mrs. Knight puts the last of the bacon strips onto the plate. I go into the fridge grab the jam and syrup and quickly walk to the table and place it.  
"Kendall, put the plate of bacon onto the table. I'll finish the pancakes." Mrs. Knight say grabbing the spatula out of his hand and taking his spot.  
"Alright." He says grabbing the plate of bacon and walking to the table to place it nicely.  
Logan, Carlos, James, Kendall, and I gladly sits down onto seats around the table waiting for the pancakes.

"Carlos, can you go wake Katie up. This is the last of the pancakes." Mrs. Knight says pouring the last of the batter into the pan.  
"Alright!" Carlos says jumping up and walking down into the hallway. "Katie… Katie!" Carlos says, obviously shaking her. "AAAUUUGGGHH!" Carlos yells to wake her up, Katie screams and then I hear a big thud.  
"Ow…" Katie grumbles. "Why you!" Carlos laughs and runs into the dinning room hiding behind the chair. Katie walks into the room her hair looks worse than mine when I wake up.  
"No fighting at the table!" Mrs. Knight says looking at Katie with raised eyebrows. Katie nods and sits at the table, eyeing Carlos.  
"Should I be scared?" Carlos asked getting up and sitting at the table across from Katie.

Logan, Kendall, James and I all glance at each other than look at Carlos. "Very." We all say sternly. I hear Mrs. Knight turn off the stove and walk over with the steaming hot pancakes. She sits down at the table and gets settled in.  
"Oh, forgot the butter." She says about to get up.  
"Oh no, don't worry about it. I'll get it." I say getting up quickly and walking to the fridge as everyone grabbed some food. I walked back with the butter, almost everyone's plates were full of food already. "Ooh this looks so good." I sigh heavenly, sitting on the chair next to James. I grab eggs, toast, bacon (what's left of it anyway,) and some pancakes.  
James grabbed my cup and filled it with orange juice and handed it to me. "Here." He says.  
"Thanks." I say grabbing it a little surprised. Then taking a sip out of the cup, then quickly dig into my food. I was so hungry.

We all ate breakfast talking and laughing about things we would talk about as we ate. "You have to be excited about going to Miami!" Katie says taking sip of her milk. "I mean who wouldn't be?"  
"Well I'm going there for song writing purpose's, not fun. And I'm a little bummed cause I won't be with the guys, it's just not gonna be the same." I say spinning my fork on my empty plate.  
"Well you could have some fun when you're out there. You don't just need to work on your song writing." Katie says leaning back in her chair. "You can't just write on your songs all the time, you'll just stress out. Which is not the way you write songs."

"Katie has a point Max." Kendall said tapping his finger on the table. "You need to have fun when you're out there."  
"How can I have fun when I'm not with you guy's?" I ask accidentally dropping the fork onto my plate.  
"Well how did you have fun without us? Before you joined Big Time Rush?" Logan asked.

"I didn't really have much fun, I was kind of miserable." I say with a frown. "I was the only child, my mom always doing her fashion designs and leaving for two weeks at a time then coming back for a week. And my dad always doing things for his clients at court. I really had no one there for me, till I joined the band. And having you guy's with me makes me feel better and that I have a purpose, and meaning to my life. You guys are my life basically, I can't imagine my life without you guys." The guys smiled, they looked kind of speechless.

"Hey guys, why don't you all take a shower, so you all can have some fun today." Mrs. Knight says picking up her plate. "And Katie since you were up later than the other's, guess what your job is to do."  
"Help clean up the table…" Katie mumbled angrily. The guys got up and walked down the hall to grab their clothes and get ready to take a shower.  
Katie got up and grabbed some of the dishes. I felt lonely at the table to I walked to Katie's and my room, I grabbed my guitar and starting strumming the cords.

I plugged my MP3 player into speakers and turned on a song. I played the guitar with the song. "_I can get your heart beat be-be-beain' like, I can get your heart beat beatin' like that! You know you got my heart beat be-be-beatin' like Aye Aye ay aye aye!" _The song started. The song is called _Heart Beat - by Austin Moon. _This is one of my favorite songs that Austin Moon sings, I love singing to this one and playing my guitar to it.

As I strum the cords on my guitar to the song I tap my feet and start singing to the song. I hear a knock on my door and in between singing the lyrics I say. "Come in." The door opens to reveal James. "Hey." I say turning down the music and stop playing my guitar.  
"Hey, sorry." He says, he's holding a towel and clothes in his hand. "May I take a shower in yours and Katie's?"  
"Uh… yeah, sure." I say hesitant.

"Who sings that song?" He ask's kind of awkwardly.  
"Austin Moon." I respond. "I enjoy his music."  
"Oh the guy you mentioned yesterday, right?" James asked swaying back and forth.  
"Yup that's him." I say remembering how excited I was yesterday when I said his name.  
"Well I'm gonna go jump in the shower." James said walking awkwardly to my bathroom.  
"Okay." I say, kind of glancing at him and then turning up my MP3 player as he closes the door to the bathroom.

_"Didn't go nowhere, never left, UH! You really thought that I was gone, gone, gone, gone. I heard you talkin' like I lost my swagger."_ Another one of Austin's songs started, it's called: _A Billion Hits. _I just sang with the song, lying down on my bad strumming my guitar with my own tune. I hear the shower turn on and James getting in, I turned up the music louder as the shower was pretty loud. It was kind of overpowering my song.

Two other songs of Austin Moon's played in till James opened up the bathroom door. "Hey." He said, I looked over and almost immediately blushed. He had his pants on but no shirt, steam was coming out of the bathroom, he must take really hot showers because I've never had my bathroom do that. "Could you go get my comb?" He asked.  
"Um… uh… yeah, yeah I can go get it." I say without getting up and lying on my bed, it became an awkward silence with him and I staring at each other. I quickly remembered what I was going to do, so I got up, put my guitar next to my bed, turn off my music, and walk to James and Carlos' room. I knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I hear Carlos say.  
"I need James' comb!" I say loud enough for him to hear me.  
"Okay, I'm sliding under the door." Carlos said, close to the door now. I watch by my feet and see a comb slowly being pushed through the door. I swoop down and grab. "Got it?" Carlos asked.  
"Yup!" I say and walk back to the room. James still waiting where I left him, I walk over to him, feeling the heat coming from the bathroom. "Here." I say almost in a whisper.  
"Thanks!" James says as he grabs the comb and closes the door.

_Why was I being overly sensitive with James these past two days? _I thought to myself. _It's not like he and I did anything romantic, like hold hands, or look at each other a certain… well that I know of anyway. Could've been what Katie said last night, must be still in my head or something. _I quickly push the thought's away and turn my MP3 player back on, trying to drowned my thoughts with lyrics. _Illusion _started playing, I quickly turned it up because this is my favorite song.

After fifteen minutes James came out of the bathroom, with his old clothes in his hand, his towel, and with a navy blue shirt on. "Thanks." He said as he was walking to the door.  
"No problem." I say turning off my MP3 player, figuring I should get out cause we're probably gonna leave in a few minutes. "Have any idea's on what we should do today?"  
"Um… beach?" He said in thought as him and I walked out of the room. (I closed the door behind us.)  
"Sounds like fun. But who'll drive us?" I ask. _Maybe Mrs. Knight could, since she DID mention it this morning.  
_"We can ask Mrs. Knight, I don't think she'll mind." James said throwing his clothes into a hamper, we walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Wanna play a game?" Carlos asked grabbing a controller.  
"Sure." I say flopping on the seat next to him.  
"James?" Carlos said waving a controller around James.  
"Uh… duh!" James said snatching the controller and jumping onto the couch next to me.  
"Who's still in the shower?" I asked Carlos.  
"Kendall just jumped in after me, Logan still taking forever." Carlos said turning on the game.

"Oh, okay. Anyway how does the beach sound?" I asked, waiting for a smart remark from Carlos.  
"We planning to go? Cause I really want to go!" Carlos said quickly.  
"James suggested it a few minutes ago." I say turning on my controller to connect to the game system. "James, log in!"  
"Oh, yeah!" James said turning on his controller. "Aw, I wanted to be second." He said, me with my tender spot, I looked at him and handed him the controller. He traded mine with his. "Thanks!" He said happily.  
"Mhmm." I say as I get comfortable in the couch.

We play the game for a thirty minutes, Logan joined us ten minutes into the game. Kendall sat with us on the couch shortly after. "So should we go to the beach today?" I asked as I shot a soldier on the game.  
"You know what happened last time…" Logan said with a frown.  
"Yeah, we buried you in the sand and seagulls were walking around your head. Can't believe you haven't let that go!" I say with a laugh of the memory, the rest of the guys joined in with me laughing.

"It wasn't funny, one of them bit my ear!" Logan said in a hurtful tone.  
"We promise – I promise that I won't let the guys bury you, okay?" I say trying to help his decision.  
"Hmm… Alright. Just please, please don't bury me!" He said angrily.  
"Alright!' All of the guys said simultaneously.  
"Here Kendall, take my spot." I say handing him the controller.  
"Thanks." Kendall said grabbing the controller.

I got up and found Mrs. Knight quickly. "Can you take us to the beach today?" I asked quickly, I really want to go to the beach with the guys.  
"Of course! What time?" Mrs. Knight says putting a plate away.  
"Um… twelve?" I say unsure of what she's gonna say.  
"Alright, that's in an hour. So you and the boys get ready." Mrs. Knight says.  
"Okay thank you so much!" I say almost squealing excitedly. And ran to the guy's and sat down.

"So… what did she say?" Carlos asked.  
"Guy's… let's get ready to go to the BEACH!" I say excitedly as I jump up.  
"WOOOO!" They all yell, I've never seen them get off a game so fast. They ran into the room obviously grabbing their beach stuff. I walked merely walked into my room and informed Katie. Katie and I pack up together, talking about the book Katie was reading.


	3. Chapter 3

After I pack everything in my pool bag, like my towel, extra shirt and pants, sun screen (just in case I start getting a burn,) two bottle's of water, sunglasses, and thirty dollars for snack and/or drinks. I'm all set. My pool bag is a made of straw, there's a design that has a turquoise and aquamarine sunset in the background, and a Navy blue island with a palm tree towards the front, just under the palm tree is a purple hibiscus. (Which is my most favorite flower.) We get in the car down stairs to head to the beach. Which is a good hour and a half away. (I am wearing my bathing suit under my shirt and wearing my black swim shorts.)

"So, what are you planning to do when you get to Miami?" Katie asked, she sounds kind of jealous I'm going to Miami.  
"Well, first meet Ally Dawson at her dad's music shop." I say, as I am reading a book on my tablet.  
"After that?" Katie asked, eagerness in her voice.  
"Well, I guess meet some of her friends that are there all the time." I say, not planning anything afterwards.  
"Do you think you're gonna meet Austin Moon?" Katie asked.  
"Possibly." I say, turning off my tablet.

"Can I borrow your-" Katie started pointing at my tablet.  
"Yeah here." I say handing it back to her, I knew she wanted to read the book she was reading yesterday.  
"So, have you talk to Ally yet?" Logan asked, chilling in the back seat.  
"No, not yet." I say realizing I haven't even talked to her.  
"Why don't you give her a call?" Logan asked taking a sip out of the Slurpee we picked up before leaving Hollywood.  
"I figured we should just talk about it when I get there." I say, also taking a sip of my Slurpee. Cherry mixed with Coca-Cola… best combination EVER! I take my sunglasses out of my pool bag that is wedged between my feet, and slip them on. Since the sun is bugging my eyes.

"I bet she's excited about meeting Austin." Katie said, in-between reading her book. "She's crazy about his music. She listens to his music all the time!"  
"So?" I asked in a defensive way. "You're crazy about Austin Mahone!" Katie glanced at me over the tablet with an "well played" type of look.  
"What's so great about Austin Moon anyway?" James asked in an agitated tone. Wonder why that is…  
"Well… he's a fantastic dancer, he got famous over the internet, and his music is great!" I say with an excited tone in my voice.  
"Ah." James said with a nod and looking out the window.  
"How much longer?" Carlos asked restlessly.  
"About twenty minutes, just be patient." Mrs. Knight says glancing at the clock and taking her attention back to the road.

Five minutes went by and I can smell the ocean already, oh how I love the smell of the ocean. I'm so anxious to put my toes in the sand, dive under waves, maybe even try to surf. Also pour a bucket of ocean water on the guys when they least expect it, that's even if they don't get me first. Probably shoving ice cream into Carlos' nose would be one of the things I'll do, since he ALWAYS gets the ice cream when we're there.

To bad we can't bury Logan in the sand again, seeing him squeal like a girl when the seagulls got a foot closer to his face was hilarious. Didn't help when we put the french fries around Logan's head, I think even one of the seagulls pooped on him when he got out. At the thought of it I started giggling about it. Specially when he was running like a maniac to the ocean, luckily the seagulls didn't go after him, wouldn't be all that funny if that happened.

His face was funnier when we put a french fry on his head and the seagull landed on his head eating it away. I did a small snort when I thought about his face. "What's so funny?" Kendall asked.  
"I was thinking about when we buried Logan in the sand." I said in between my laughs. "When he was running from the seagulls." When I said this, it apparently peaked their memory and they all start laughing at the memory. Everyone except Logan of course, he's still mad about it.

Finally after a good 15-18 minutes, we made it to the beach! As we parked, I quickly unbuckled, grabbed my bag, and got out of the car. "Hey guys, let's take a picture!" I say getting my phone out. The guys get out of the car quickly (taking their shirts off and keeping them in the car, since we're already here,) and huddle around me, we all smile as I stretch my phone out as far as I can go. *Click* picture done, I checked it. Carlos and Kendall making a funny face, Logan, James and I smiling.

"Now there's the water, here we are, and there's where we should be." Carlos said looking towards the ocean and doing hand gestures. "What are we waiting for?" We all shrugged and looked at each other, out faces with challenge.  
"Last one to the water has to put sand in their pants!" I yell running to the beach, the other guys quickly ran with me.

Kendall is starting to outrun me, James really close behind me, Carlos catching up, and Logan in last. I drop my bag and throw off my shirt next to it the same time as I am running. To reveal my ocean blue bathing suit top, it is a one piece bathing suit with my swim shorts over the bottom. I like being more modest, make me feel more comfortable.

Kendall beat me as his feet splashed into the water, James out of nowhere swooped me off my feet and carried me to the ocean and collapsed purposely into the water. I didn't get her, but it did give me a scare. Carlos leaped in after us… and then there's Logan. "I wasn't kidding about the sand." I say with a grin as Logan caught up.  
"Uh-uh I'm not doing it!" Logan said as he was breathing heavily. James and I sat in the water, the waves pushed against my back as they came in. I glanced at James, seeing the sun shining on his hair with a smile across his face. Kendall standing where the waves meet its end with the shore, and Carlos in-between Kendall and I.

"He's declined, guess what that means?" I say laughing getting up with James.  
"No, you're not gonna- AUGH!" Logan says but then screams as Carlos starts dragging him into the water. I grabbed some sand and rubbed it in his hair. "NO fair!" He said angrily, but he was laughing. I glance over at my bag and see Mrs. Knight laying a beach towel by it. It's busy at the beach today, but not overpowering busy though.

Me and the guys walk deeper into thigh deep water and we all tackle each other into the water. Carefully though so we don't get hurt in the waves. every time a wave comes by we shout "wave!" and dive under it. Then we go back to tackling and wrestling each other. "Augh, no, no, no!" I say as Kendall got under me and lifted me up on top of his shoulders. I knew I was going to fall sooner or later.

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" Carlos and James shout.  
"I'm not ready!" I shout laughing nervously as a wave pushed Kendall on his back. He almost fell off-balance, which scared me cause I'm gonna have a harder crash into the water, it wouldn't hurt me that bad. Carlos somehow managed to get James on top of his shoulders, Logan apparently the referee of the whole thing.

"Ready?" James asked. "WAVE!" His eyes widened, Carlos and Kendall lose their footing as the wave hits their back, which sends James and I flying into the water. We all pop up laughing.  
"No chicken fight today." I say in the middle of my laughing. The guys nodded in agreement. Another wave is on our way and we dived into it. "Wanna head back to land for some ice cream?" I asked as we all popped up.  
"Yeah." They all say simultaneously. We waited for the next wave, we jumped in with the wave and rode it to shore.

We walk up to Mrs. Knight, Katie left. Probably walking on the pier talking with other teens her age. "What are you guy's up too?" Mrs. Knight asked as we slipped on our sandals and our flip-flops. I took my money pouch with me after I dried up a bit with a towel.  
"Getting ice cream." James said drying his face off with a towel.  
"Okay, be safe." Mrs. Knight says relaxing on the beach towel.  
"Alright." We say together and make our way to the ice cream parlor. It's called Salty's Ice Cream Parlor. The ice cream is amazing there.

I have a scrunchy on my wrist and pull my hair up into a ponytail on our way there. "So what type of ice cream?" I asked as we climb up a flight of stairs up to the pier.  
"Chocolate." Carlos says.  
"Strawberry." Logan says.  
"Vanilla, dipped in chocolate." James says.  
"What he said." Kendall says pointing at James.  
"Okay, that's probably gonna be… twenty dollars." I say calculating the numbers in my head.

As we get to the ice cream parlor I order sea-salt ice cream, yeah it sounds gross. But it's amazing! The guys changed their mind to what I'm having, we get it every time we're there, can't really get that ice cream anywhere else. "That'll be 19.64!" The lady says with a smile, I hand her the money. After a few moments she hand us our ice cream.

We eat it as we walk the pier, listening to the waves, the seagulls, and feeling the ocean breeze. "It's beautiful out here." I say in-between eating the ice cream. The guys nod. "Wish we could come out here more often."  
"Yeah, it'd be nice." James says, looking out over the horizon. It's probably around 4:30 now, we've been out here for at the most two hours.  
"I really don't want to leave tomorrow." I say leaning on a railing at the end of the pier.  
"Yeah, but hey. We might go to the skate park or see a movie when you get back!" Kendall says cheerfully.

Half my cone is gone, along with the other's cone's, I looked far out at the ocean. I saw dolphins jumping in the distance."Guy's look!" I say pointing excitedly.  
"Woah…" The guys say astonishingly as they spot the dolphins.  
"I'm gonna go back to the water, anyone tagging along?" I ask as I make my way slowly towards my destination.  
"Yeah I'll go." James said finishing his cone.

"We'll get something to eat." Logan said.  
"The usual?" Kendall asked.  
"Yeah." I say, I usually order chilly fries over here, it's the bomb over here! James nods. "See ya guys later." With that said James and I made our way to the water. I take out my scrunchy to let my hair flow out, it's practically dry now, still has its wet spots though. I finished my cone halfway down the pier, I am eating slower than usual. James is pretty quiet right now, unusual for him to be quiet, usually you can't get him to stop talking about random things.

"Something wrong?" I ask, watching the wind flow through his hair.  
"Huh?" James said at first, as if it registered what I have said. "Nothing's wrong. Just thinking."  
"About what?" I ask, as we go down the same flight of stairs we walked up last time.  
"Well… it's about a girl." James said. Why am I feeling jealous all of a sudden?I don't care who he likes, but why do I care now?  
"Who's the girl?" I ask, keeping it cool

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." James said, watching the waves come in as we are walking.  
"Aw, come on, you can tell me." I say bumping his shoulder in a friendly way. He stopped dead in his tracks and so did I. He looked away from me not even looking at me, he seems like he's got something he wants to say, but it's like he can't say it.  
"What is it?" I asked, my curiosity burning. He looked around at the ocean for a moment longer, without saying a word. Then finally spoke.  
"Look a sea-lion at the rocks." He said pointing, obviously changing the subject.

"Amazing!" I say, pretending to be excited._ Dang it, what was he talking about? Why was he acting so strange? Ugh! It's killing me to know! _James' eye widened as he looked down, he bent down quickly and picked up a beautiful seashell. "Wow, that's rare to find." I say astonished. "I hear that's good luck to have." It had a whole at the ending of the shell.

"Why don't you keep it then?" James asked trying to hand it to me. "You need more luck the I do."  
I smiled but I had to refuse, it is his find. "No, you keep it. Finders keepers." I say. James nodded and looked like he was in thought again. "Come one let's go in the water."

We drop our shoes off by Mrs. Knight, it's five already. We're possibly gonna leave soon so we can make it home before night sets in. James put his seashell with his stuff and walked with me to the water. We didn't really wrestle much, we sat at the shore and relaxed, with our feet in the water. I hugged my knee's close watching the birds and the ocean, the breeze going through my hair again.

All of a sudden water was poured onto me and James, which made him and I jump up. Kendall poured a bucket of water on us, James and I gave each other a look and then darted toward Kendall. We chased Kendall in till I jumped up on top of him which made him fall into the water, he pushed me off as I laughed. James and Kendall are now wrestling with each other.

"You and him a couple?" A random women asked me as she bent over.  
"Who?" I asked completely stunned.  
"You and blondey?" She said.  
"No, we're nowhere near that." I say in an offensive way. "We're best friends."  
"You must be good friends then… the guy?" She asked.  
"No, I'm not in a relationship with any of them." I say coldly.  
"Oh wow, you all are very good friends then. Never see that often anymore." She says, then she walks off. _What in the world…? _I'm confused, but then I push it away.

Kendall and James walked out of the water towards me. Kendall told me the food is at the beach towel, so I follow him to the food. Katie is there eating french fries, laughing with Mrs. Knight. "Where were you?" I asked sitting next to her.  
"Talking to the cute guys…" She said with a smile.  
"I figured as much." I say grabbing some fries. After we're done eating we walk up to the car. It's six, and the sun is setting. Definitely time to go home.

We got home around 7:36, something around that time anyway. I was kind of miserable now, I have to wake up tomorrow and say bye to the guys. Starting tomorrow I won't be with the guys for 10 weeks, this sucks… I go to bed around eight, I'm really tired from the beach. I rinse off before I got to bed which took fifteen minutes, I lay down in bed relaxing with my music on. Yes, listening to Austin Moon's music again.

After a while of having my eye's closed, I pass out on my bed. When I wake up in the morning, there's a box that has a note that say's '_To: Max. From: James. You need it more than I do.'_ I take off the note and open the box, the seashell James found yesterday is on a straw like material with two brown beads on each side, it's clean now, revealing an orange and white pattern. I smile, it's so beautiful.

I put on the necklace, telling myself I'm never taking it off in till I get back. I got up and got dressed for the airport, since I showered last night there's really no point of doing it now. I walk out of my room with my stuff duffel bag, guitar in its case, and a backpack. I have a gray hoodie on, with my blue jeans, and black converts.

I'm abnormally exhausted this morning. I'm usually wide awake this time of day. The guys are surprisingly up, it's seven in the morning, I'd expect them to be in bed snoring. They look as sad as I am. "Morning." I say with a little bit of a croak in my voice.  
"Morning." They say, sounding tired.  
"Alright ready to go, Maxine?" Mrs. Knight ask's. She looks pretty sad too.  
"I have a car picking me up." I say.  
"I know, I'm walking you down there." Mrs. Knight says.

"We can walk her down." Logan says.  
"Alright…" Mrs. Knight says with a sigh. "Have a safe trip. And good luck." Mrs. Knight gives me a hug.  
"Alright, thanks." I say hugging her back. Kendall grabbed my guitar for me, James got my duffel bag, Carlos got my backpack, and apparently Logan packed my computer for me. He was bringing that down too. "Thanks." The guys nod.

We walk down stairs, very quietly. Felt weird being so quiet. There was definitely a car waiting for me, the driver nodded at me and put my stuff in the car. I turned to face the guys, sighing sadly.  
"Hey don't be sad, we'll see you in ten weeks." Logan says giving me a hug.  
"I know." I say hugging him back.  
"Please don't go!" Carlos said hugging me tightly, I laughed a bit.  
"I have to, I'll see you soon." I hugged him back.

"Bye Kendall…" I say turning to him.  
"See you soon." Kendall said hugging me, I hugged him tightly. I turned to James, I felt tears welling up in my eye's, I sucked it in and smiled.  
"Bye Max." James said with a frown. I shake my head and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.  
"Bye James… I'm gonna miss you." I say in a whisper, a tear rolling down my cheek. James nod's and hugs me just as tight. It was a long hug, I closed my eye's, I then let go.

"See you guys soon." I say trying to force a smile.  
"Sure will." Kendall said.  
"Alright… well… bye." I say hesitant. I open the car door and look at the guys, the waved. I smiled and waved back, I then got into the car and buckled up.  
"Ready?" The driver asked.  
"As ready as I'm ever going to be." I say choking on my tears that are flowing inside me. He then pulled out of the drive away and off I went… to catch a flight to Miami, Florida.


	4. Chapter 4

After a long flight from LA, I finally made it to Miami. I was thinking about the guys the entire time. I wasn't use to being by myself in a plane. Felt weird with no one there to talk to, except sitting next to an elderly woman who smelled of soap and strawberries. But I am pretty tired from the trip, going on a flight always made me tired. I caught a cab to go to Sonic Boom (which is a place that Ally's dad owns. It's a music store.) It is another twenty minutes to get to Sonic Boom from the airport.

_"I landed in Miami a few moments ago. I'm now going to Sonic Boom. I'll stay in contact." _I texted this to the guys. I promised them I would let them know that I made it safely. "_K, miss you already :(" _From Carlos. "_Alright, have fun! ;)"_ From Kendall. _"Happy to hear that you made it safely!" _From Logan. _"K, be safe and have fun :)" _From James.  
"You sure are getting a lot of texts back there." The driver said looking at me through the rearview mirror.  
"Huh…? Oh yeah, it's my friends." I said realizing he was talking to me.  
"Meeting up or something?" He asked, apparently he's bored.  
"Er… no. I just told them I made it safely." I say kind of awkwardly. Not very many drivers talk to me, kind of weird to me.

We pulled up to our destination in less than five minutes after our tiny conversation. "Thanks." I say as I hand the driver his money, I grabbed my bags out of the trunk.  
"Need help?" He asked opening the door.  
"No, no I got it. Thanks though." I say grabbing all of the bags, putting some on my shoulders and holding some with my hands. The driver nodded and closed his door, I walk towards the buildings and quickly look for Sonic Boom. I spotted some signs that said Sonic Boom and I followed them, hurrying my pace as the bags were getting heavier. My arms felt like they were going fall off.

Finally I see Sonic Boom's doors, I was so relieved, I could've leapt with joy. But I didn't, the bags might've fallen if I did so. In a way I wish I didn't wear my hoodie, it's hot out here, and these bags are making it worse. Poor choice of clothes if you ask me. I entered Sonic Boom, in a bit of a struggle cause of the bags, the cool AC on my skin when I opened up the door was a huge relief for me.

There's an older gentleman at the counter wiping the table, looks a little dead in the shop. I barely see anyone here. "Hi, um… I'm looking for Ally Dawson." I say as I put down my bags when I get to the counter.  
"Hello, welcome to Sonic Boom! Ally Dawson? What do you need her for?" He asked after the greeting.  
"I'm Maxine Lorela. I was sent by Gustavo Rocque to learn how to write songs." I say, struggling on a few words.  
"Oh okay! Ally told me about this yesterday, she is so excited to teach someone how to write songs. She's just up those stairs." He said pointing to the stairs that led to a door.

I let out a huge sigh of frustration, not only did I drag my luggage here, but now all the way up there? "Let me help you with those." He said grabbing my bags.  
"Oh, thanks…" I say relieved and surprised at the same time. I followed him up the flight of stairs, I hear a piano playing from behind the door.  
_"And you (you), know (know) where ever we go you'll be singing along like. Na, na, na! Na, na, n-" _I hear Austin sing, the guy opened the door which made Austin stop singing and Ally stop playing the piano.

"H-hi…" I say awkwardly as they're staring at me.  
"Hi? Um… who are you?" Austin asks looking at me strangely. Just as soon as I was gonna answer Ally gets up and answers for me.  
"Oh, you're Maxine! From Big Time Rush, right?" Ally asks, but answers in a way.  
"Um… yeah. But you can call me Max." I say with a smile, Ally walks up to me and Austin is still standing by the piano. He looks confused.

"Oh my gosh! I couldn't wait for you to arrive. As soon as I got the call yesterday I was so excited." Ally says with a bright smile. Austin's face lit up with his smile as he seems to remember something.  
"Oh that's right! Ally was telling me something about you, that you needed help with song writing." Austin say in a "well now I feel kind of dumb" type of voice.  
"Yeah, well um… I'm Ally Dawson. I write songs for Austin Moon, which he is right there." She says pointing to Austin. Austin then leans on the piano with his right arm and puts his left hand in his pocket.  
"You guys have fun." The man says and walks out.

"'Sup?" He says with a smile and nods his head up once.  
"Well, let me properly introduce myself." I say realizing I never introduced myself to Ally or Austin. "I'm Maxine Lorela, part of a band called Big Time Rush. And well… I obviously can't write songs. So, that's why I'm here."  
"Writing songs aren't that hard." Austin says pushing away from the piano and going into a refrigerator near the piano.  
"Says the guy who couldn't write his songs without me." Ally says turning around talking to Austin.

"Well… it's not hard with Ally being there anyway." Austin says rephrasing what he said. He grabbed three soda pop's from the fridge. He hands one to Ally and goes to hand over the soda pop to me. "Want one?"  
"Sure, thanks." I say taking it. I popped it open and took a sip. "So um… when do we get started?"  
"Let me finish up with Austin over here." Ally says as she sits on the piano bench. "Then we will start with you."  
"Okay, should I leave or…?" I ask, not sure what to do.

"You don't have to leave, just sit over there." Austin says placing his soda on a table. Austin sat next to Ally, they both played the piano together and sang a song that I have heard of called. _Na na na (Summer song) _  
I tapped my feet to the tune, they stopped for a moment and talked on which key should be different or what kind of vocals they should choose, then continued on. They done this for thirty minutes, I've learned a bit by just watching them. I didn't know how much you had to pay attention to vocal's and which key you should put where when writing a song. _I'm not gonna be able to do this… _I thought.

"We could go out for some ice cream later Austin. But I've got to work with Maxine." Ally says walking to me.  
"Alright, can I help? Maybe put in some of my advice?" Austin asked turning around on the piano bench.  
"Yeah, just don't try to rush things… or take over." Ally says to Austin.  
"Okay I won't." Austin says grabbing his soda pop. "Now let's get started!"

"Okay so before we get to song writing…" Ally says as she sits on a seat next to me and getting a small book. "I need to know where your problems are. Can you maybe start by telling me why you can't think of anything or can't get into tune?"  
"Well… it's just that, I have nothing to write about." I say thinking hard on why I can't write a single song. "I know my feelings, I know what tune I want. But then I get a pen and paper and I go blank. I don't know how to write my feelings into a song, I can't even write one word down. It's like I can't express myself with writing."

"Hmm… How about you try singing what you feel to me? Like what lyrics you thought of in the past." Ally asks me, writing notes down in her book.  
*d"Well that's just the thing, I can't sing it or write it." I say frustrated with myself, not being able to properly explain myself. "It's really hard to explain Ally, it really is… I have it in me, I feel the words trying to flow out of me. I get a guitar and I go to strum my own tune… nothing comes out, I go to a piano and the same thing happens."

"That is strange…" Ally says obviously in deep thought.  
"May I throw in something?" Austin asked, listening to what I have explained. Ally nods, she probably can't think of what's causing this. "Well when you have the guitar, pen and paper, or by the piano. Don't try hard, don't even think about what you're gonna write or play. Just let it come out, just sing it, write it, or whatever you have to do. Whatever you do, just be yourself in your music. Don't try being anybody else."

"Austin has a good point." Ally says smiling. "Now tell me what are some of the things you love and make you happy? Do you have a special someone? A crush? A boyfriend?"  
"Well, I don't have a boyfriend." I say thinking.  
"Well, you must have a crush, being sixteen and all." Ally says.  
"No not really…" I say not wanting to embarrass myself.  
"Psh… yeah right! I don't even believe that." Austin says chuckling.

"Well, there is this one guy…" I said unsure if I should tell them. "But you can't tell anyone."  
"We won't!" Austin and Ally both say simultaneously.  
"Okay… well the guy is, well I know him really well and…" I say hesitatingly, I'm afraid to tell them. But if it's going to help my song writing, I might as well tell them. "Um… he's, well his name is… I uh… he is um… well he- I see him everyday and well… I kind of…"  
"Oh come on, just tell us!" Austin says eagerly.  
"Okay, his name is… James…" I say then letting out a huge sigh. I felt embarrassed to a certain point.

"Wait a second… do you mean James? From your band?" Ally asked with a grin.  
"Yes…" I say, hiding my face with my hair. My cheeks are probably bright red, it was hard for me to admit.  
"Well, tell me the things you like about him." Ally says, scooting back into her seat.  
"Well… I like the way he laugh, the way he smiles," I say thinking about him. "this may sound funny but I like his hair, I like how I can talk to him about almost anything, I like how he can sing and dance…"

"Aaawww, he is your crush." Ally says smiling widely as she was scribbling away. "Have you ever tried putting THAT feeling into your song?"  
"Ye- no…" I say feeling really dumb. Okay out of all things… why didn't I think of that?!  
"Okay, well we can a-" Ally says but we all jump as the door opens, to reveal a guy marching in playing the trumpet. "Dez!"  
"What? Oh hi there!" Dez says as he notices me. "I'm Dez, how would you like to be my-"  
"Dez, don't flirt with her!" Austin says stopping him.

"Oh… you already called dibs?" Dez asked frowning.  
"Y- uh… er… no why would I do that?" Austin asked defensively and agitated.  
"Well then I can go out with her." Dez says pointing at me.  
"That's sweet, Dez, but I'm not interested." I said leaning forward to get up.

"Worth a shot." Dez says shrugging. "I will one day find my sole-mate!" He whispered viciously to himself.  
"And that's our friends, Dez." Ally says trying to make this moment a bit less awkward.  
"Oh yeah by the way… who are you?" Dez asked before leaving.  
"Um… Maxine." I say grabbing my guitar case, I opened up the case and took out my guitar.

"Nice guitar!" Austin says as he gets up and walks over.  
"We're in the middle of a lesson, you can come back later. Okay, Dez?" Ally says sympathetically. Austin is kneeling next to me, observing my guitar.  
"Oh… okay." Dez says and walks out, he then pops his head back in. "What type of lesson exactly?"  
"DEZ!" Ally yells frustratingly.  
"Oh, right, leaving!" He says closing the behind him.

"What type of guitar is this?" He asked as he was moving closer.  
"Gibson Guitar Corporation's: Hummingbird." I say strumming one of the cords. It's black with a gold and silver design, I loved this guitar. My dad bought it for me before he left.  
"Cute design." Ally says walking over as she placed her book on the table.  
"The guitar is great, but I can't hit this one key." I say disappointedly.

"Like what?" Austin asked standing up and folding his arms. I strum some cords slowly, then go really fast then try this one key and it does a funny sound, then my finger slips. I sigh frustratingly. "You tuned your guitar?"  
"Yeah, but this one cord, messes up and then I slip." I say with a frown.  
"Here let me see it." Austin says with his hand out, I take off the strap and give it to him. "Mind if I try tuning it?" I nod and watch as he tuned the cord. "Okay I'm gonna try it." He said, he get's up with it then does the same thing I did, worked out perfectly.

"Wow, okay here let me see." I say anxiously wanting to give it a try, he hands over the guitar to me and I do it again. This time is was my fault, I couldn't hold the key. "Dang it…"  
"Want me to teach you a way?" Austin asked walking next to me. "Cause I know what the problem is."  
"Okay, sure." I say as I re-positioned my hands onto the guitar. Austin gets behind me and puts his hands on my hands, I had a jump in my stomach as he did so. _That was weird… _I thought.  
"Okay so when you are doing the key over here, I saw that you were more paying attention over here." Austin says moving my hands, Ally sat down and watched us, she looked pretty interested.

"Okay, so move your hand up here and then down, at the same time as you strum here." Austin says moving my hands, I glance back at him and look back at the guitar. "Keep more of your attention to this hand then the other. You'll find it easier to play and then you'll get a lot better." I look up at him and he looks at me. "So um… you ready to try?"

"Um… yeah." I say taking my attention away from Austin and back to the guitar, I closed my eye's. Austin backed up and walked back to the piano. If I could have smacked my head with no one there, I would have._ But yeah, no harm done. I'm only here for song writing… but then again._ I glance at Austin. _He's kind of… nope, knock it off!_ I shake my head and then I strum the guitar, I did the tune almost right. I was just a little choppy.

"That's a whole lot better!" Austin says getting up with a smile he grabs his soda pop and takes a sip.  
"Yeah, um… we're kind of going off track." Ally says getting up and walks close to me. "I saw that look, go for it!" She whispers to me. I freeze for a moment then look at her. _Why? How do I make it obvious?! Oh great, does the mean that James might know I like him, probably not. He'd act different around me. Wouldn't he?_

"Anyway as I was saying before Dez came bursting in, we can maybe add some of the things about how you feel for James in your song." Ally said as if she didn't whisper anything to me at all. She turned and saw the look on my face. "We're not using his name, just put in something maybe about his… eyes! Or the way he makes you feel when he smiles at you. Something deep and personal."  
"Also, this is what I do." Austin says jumping in. "Write about how much fun it is to be with him… – that felt weird when I said that… – Anyway, write about your favorite times with him, like maybe there was a way he danced with you, or looked at you, or maybe a time that you laughed together."

"Yeah, I can use both of those to help me, but I need to think about what I want." I say thinking a bit on what I loved about him.  
"Here carry this with you at all times." Ally says handing me a small book with a pen on it. "It's your very own song book, when ever you think of something just write it down."

"Okay, also is there a way maybe that you can help me along the way?" I ask grabbing the book.  
"Well, yeah. But I'm getting hungry and so is Austin." Ally says looking over at Austin, he's eating a PB&J from Ally's bag. "You do realize that's two weeks old?"  
"So? I'm starving!" Austin says with a mouthful of the PB&J.  
"Ewww…" Ally and I say simultaneously. I was personally grossed out and I saw Carlos accidentally eat a Catfish eye in a fancy restaurant, worst yet… he liked it.

"So wanna go out to eat or something?" Austin asked putting down the sandwich.  
"Sure, I'm kind of hungry. Haven't eatin' anything yet." I said then I remember, my bags. "What about my bags?"  
"We can grab them before you get to your hotel." Ally said heading towards the door. "Let's go." Austin and I gladly follow.


End file.
